legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Avant Gardens Survival
Survival is a minigame in Avant Gardens where players fight endless waves of Stromlings, Mechs, and Spiderlings until they are smashed. It is possible to form a team of up to four people to play in this game. This game is notable for being one of the requirements to earn a Sentinels Badge. It is unlocked by speaking to Beck Strongheart outside the booth that serves as an entrance to the minigame. After completing the mission given by Beck, the game can be accessed at any time (assuming the player has Green Imaginite Crystals). Game Progression At the beginning of the game, players will be faced with a force of regular Stromlings, which, depending on the amount of people in the team, may spawn in large or small amounts. Around 30 seconds in, Stromling Mechs begin spawning. They have 4 health, just as their counterparts in the real Avant Gardens but the longer you survive their health will keep on getting higher and higher. Unlike them, however, these Mechs' shots will home in on players. At around 2 minutes, Dark Spiderlings begin spawning. Their health remains identical to the Dark Spiderlings in Avant Gardens, as do their attacks. The only notable change is that of their increased agility; a Dark Spiderling in survival can move faster than the player. Around the six minute mark, Chainsaw Stromlings begin to appear. They have 4 health and spawn rapidly, and they also deal 3 damage per hit. Their attacks will harm a jumping player. Around 12 minutes, Hammer Stromlings will begin to spawn. They move extremely quickly in survival and spawn very rapidly. They cause 5 damage per hit and have 10 health. All enemies will continue to spawn until the player is smashed. Before the Power of The Nexus Force update, Dirk Manleigh would send you to Melodie Foxtrot who was then located by the Survival tower. She would then challenge you to survive for one minute. After which, you earn the Sentinel Badge allowing you to "be approved" for the Sentinel Faction. Achievements *Outwit *Outplay *Outlast *Survivalist *Be Prepared! *Send More Paramedics! *Unstoppable! *Survivor *Ultimate Survivor *Nothing Left for Dead *Brains! *Pest Control *Crush the Uprising *Battle Booster Trivia *In earlier versions of the game, the shots fired by Mechs traveled in straight lines. The development team stated in a message that this was altered in order to make the game more challenging, and to remove the possibility of 'Exploits'. *The achievement "Nothing Left for Dead" is based on a zombie survival game called "Left 4 Dead". *The achievements "Outwit", "Outplay", and "Outlast" are all references to the motto of the reality show "Survivor". So are the achievements "Survivor" and "Ultimate Survivor" (the title given to the player who wins the game in the show) *The achievement "Be Prepared" is a reference to the Boy Scout motto. *For a short time, a player who threw a snowball before the game started could move around. This has since been fixed. *Before the "Power of the Nexus Force" update, Survival would be unlocked by talking to Melodie Foxtrot, after speaking to Dirk Manleigh. *The Achievement "Send more paramedics!" is a reference to Doctor Who. *It is one of the only two minigames that is required to join a faction. The other is Spider Queen Battle. *A good trick is when you borrow Faction Armor from Melodie Foxtrot, do not collect the postcards immediately, but stock up on Armor Polish and play the game. It is comparatively easy to survive for 5 minutes or more. *In earlier versions of the game, the music was different. *Before the Return to Venture Explorer was released, Hammer Stromlings did not spawn. Gallery Alpha Survival 1.png|Alpha version Alpha Survival 2.png|Alpha version Alpha Survival 3.png|Alpha version LEGO Universe 2012-01-09 17-32-15.jpg LEGO Universe 2012-01-09 16-59-48.jpg LEGO Universe 2011-12-27 01-46-54.jpg LEGO Universe 2011-12-27 01-46-31.jpg Screen shot 2010-12-01 at 5.17.49 PM.png Wavehelp i18.png|An old graphic of how to play Category:Instance Category:Minigames Category:Survival